


Under the Family Roof

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [56]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gods, Het, Human, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Quiet Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker tries to keep quiet while she and Bloodshed have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Family Roof

"Bl-Bloodshed-mmm!"  
  
"Shhh. Not so loud. You'll wake up your family."  
  
"B-But, you know I'm - NGH!"  
  
"Shhh... Just bite into my shoulder. You'll be fine."  
  
Thornstriker gave a small whimper as one of Bloodshed's hands came up to gently pull her head down into his shoulder. She gripped his arms tightly as she moaned into his skin, body trembling as his hands moved back down to her little breasts, gently squeezing and massaging this.  
  
Primus, how did it even come to this? While her brother and his wife were dead asleep in their bedroom (which was right next to hers!), she and her lover had been simply snuggling at first. Then... Bloodshed... grew more frisky with his touches and the next thing she realized, she was completely naked and sitting in his lap as he was pleasure her body and ignoring the hard length inside of his pants.  
  
And while she was... enjoying what he was doing to her, her brother was in the next room! And Bloodshed knew that she was... a vocal partner whenever they made love! Primus, this was so embarrassing! What if she woke her brother and Wheeljack up?! She would never be able to look them in the eyes again!  
  
She nearly let out a scream when a finger started to prep her. "Gah-!"  
  
Thornstriker was silenced by another finger entering her open mouth and silencing her as she instinctually closed her mouth around the digit on her hand.  
  
"Shh," her lover said, "I don't want to have to knock out your brother-"  
  
"Mmh!"  
  
"-because I don't want to stop yet. Not until I'm inside you and climaxing with you."  
  
A pop came as he pulled out his finger, only to silence her moan from his second finger stretching her by kissing her deeply. Primus, Thornstriker wanted to stop so badly with the risk of her family walking in on them, but Bloodshed-! Oh Primus, the god's fingers just felt so wonderful inside of her, slowly caressing over her aching walls. And it hadn't been long since the last time they had-!  
  
Well, maybe another wouldn't be too bad...as long as they stayed quiet.  
  
As Thornstriker started to rock against the fingers, the God of Wrath pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Do you want me?"  
  
She returned the gaze with a haze over her eyes. "Please Bloodshed... I do want you. I want you... Please..."  
  
That was all the bigger man needed to her. He slipped out his fingers before pushing down his pants and loin cloth to his lower thighs. Thornstriker blushed as she looked down, seeing his large and hard cock spring out from its confinements. Primus, no matter how many times she had seen it before, it was just always so embarrassing to look at.  
  
Bloodshed gently grasped her hips, moving her over his length. Thornstriker shivered and whimpered as the head poked and brushed at her entrance, giving shaking breaths as she tried to keep herself silent.  
  
But Bloodshed soon caught her lips in a hot kiss, slowly bringing her down over his hot and thick girth. Thornstriker screamed into his mouth, hands clenching at his shoulders as she was pierced. The god only groaned as her tight, wet walls pulled him in, trembling and clamping down hard around him.  
  
As he felt her screaming simmer down in their kiss, the god quickly started to buck into her welcoming hold. Ignoring his instinct to push her into the bed and bring them to an earth-shattering orgasm, he knew better. He would never use her so forcefully like that and while he wanted to piss off her brother by making him hear them having sex, it would only make Thornstriker upset with him and kill the mood. And he would probably never be able to touch her again whenever they were at her house.  
  
As Thornstriker groaned from her lover's commanding pace, she moved a hand up to cover her mouth as he moved to slowly kiss her neck and rub over her back. Primus, she needed a better way to cover up her little cries and moans and she didn't want to bite Bloodshed. Maybe she should have brought a rag or something to bite on...  
  
She found herself looking up before she screamed into her hand, her balance thrown off as Bloodshed leaned her back to suck at her tiny breasts. The human quickly feared she would be unable to hold back her screams as she found herself desperately trying to hold on to him with one weak and quivering arm.  
  
Luckily for her, as her hand flew from her mouth to his shoulder to hold on from one deep thrust, the god brought up a hand to cover her mouth, effectively silencing her as the rush started.  
  
Bloodshed quickly leaned her back up to look at her, keeping her mouth covered as he started panting with the crescendo coming quickly for him. But just as he started to feel himself losing control, a pair of dainty hands came up to cover his mouth. He was startled for a moment before realizing that Thornstriker was covering up his moans. Oh... he forgot that Airstream could hear him too.  
  
With their hands covering their mouths and his one remaining hand holding her lower back tightly, they quickly came into a sudden climax. One, the sounds of their slapping had made it more erotic and dangerous since they normally couldn't hear themselves that much. Two, the sight of Thornstriker's glazed-over eyes and Bloodshed's hazy ones just made both of them even more aroused. And lastly, the heightened senses of the whole scenario had only made them feel the other's tight inner walls and hard, hot cock more prominent. It was a euphoric feeling when the god's hot cum filled up the small space engulfing his length.  
  
As they came back down, the bigger partner let the petite one go to hold her close, double checking to make sure no one was coming to disrupt their afterglow with threats or embarrassment. When he heard nothing from the other household members, he looked back to kiss her head. Gently moving to lay them down, he remained inside her as he quickly navigated her blanket to cover them, kissing away at her as he enjoyed the warmth her body gave his.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed..." she whimpered, wiggling her hips a bit. She wasn't sure why, but Bloodshed liked to... remain inside of her after they both came for a little while. It was embarrassing and it only made her insides feel hot... And sometimes making her want more.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pl-Please, um, could you...?" She glanced down at where they were joined.  
  
Oh, right. She wanted him out. And while he would do anything she asked, he was comfortable as they were. Not to mention that adorable, embarrassed face she was giving was making it hard for him to pull out... Shit.  
  
Thornstriker gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Bl-Bloodshed?!"  
  
"... Sorry..."  
  
She tried to pull away only to discover it was hard to do. "Bloodshed?!"  
  
"Just...just give it a few minutes... I just need a bit. Sorry..."  
  
"I-It's okay." She consoled him as she watched him turn away. She thought she could even see some red on his cheeks. Primus, this had only happened once or twice, but it was a little funny seeing Bloodshed unable to pull out right away. And he got so embarrassed when it happened.  
  
Giving a small smile, she kissed his cheek. "Really, it's okay..."  
  
"... If you say so..." Bloodshed mumbled, burying his face into her shoulder. Well, as embarrassing as this was, at least two things made up for it. One, Thornstriker accepted it and wasn't trying to fight him off, which was relieving.  
  
And, two, it usually meant a much wanted second round.  
  
It would be another hour later when they finally fell asleep. Having one last round, a more sensual one, as Bloodshed changed their positions to spoon her and hold her as they made their second round last. Focusing more on touches and the simple presence of the other, it was easier to keep quiet as they slowly rode to orgasm again. Cumming inside her again, he pulled out this time as they snuggled together to finally get some sleep.  
  
Thornstriker nuzzled into his chest, not at all bothered as much by their mixed fluids staining the rim of her entrance, as he held her close. As fun as that was, she didn't think she would be ready to do this in her home again anytime soon. She liked it better when there was no chance of being walked in on.  
  
But knowing Bloodshed, he would probably want to do it again sometime in the future. Sighing before letting out a yawn, she noted to bring a clean cloth just in case so she could muffle herself with something next time.  
  
She would worry how they'd cover up their evidence of their night activities from her brother in the morning.


End file.
